Minecraft Live: RETOMADO
by Escritor Pertubado
Summary: Pasen todos a ser testigos de como una vida simple y aburrida logra escapar de su rutina para adentrarse a un mundo de fantasías y cualidades sin iguales viviendo batallas adversidades y un romance naciente...
1. Chapter 1

Hey que tal a todos, solo quería decir que tenia planeado retomar este fanfic que es mio mas tuve que hacerlo en una nueva cuenta debido a que la anterior donde publique los primeros capitulo tuvo problemas (olvide la contraseña) sin mas vean:

"Minecraft Live" de "Escritor Desequilibrado" que era mi antigua cuenta, cuando terminen ahí pasen a esta que sera donde actualizare la historia...

sin mas que aclarar me despido


	2. Episodio 4: La Belleza De La Nieve

Capitulo 4: La belleza de la nieve

-Hace ya un par de horas que ambos individuos habían salido a perseguir la aventura tan anhelada, el chico de ojos purpuras y la chica de ojos carmesí caminaban a la par, ella viéndolo a el por segundos cada rato-

-mientras se adentraban en ese mundo pudieron pasar de biomas tan gigantes como el de una jungla, en el que imponentes arboles acariciaban tímidamente el firmamento, a otros como un desolador desierto carente de vida pasando de uno a otro en solo segundos cruzando una errática frontera que marcaba los territorios-

-el silencio era abrumador ante la opinión de la chica así que en una jugada nueva para ella trato de iniciar el hilo de una conversación para amenizar tal caminata kilométrica-

Mindy: y...¿de donde eres? –pregunto tímidamente pero sin tartamudear al mirar un lago de agua en aquel desierto-

Marcus ...yo...era de algo llamado ciudad, ubicada un tanto arriba del centro del planeta del lado sur-le explico lo mejor que pudo debido a que la mayor civilización existente en este lugar eran solo pequeños poblados-

Mindy: ¿ciudad? –pregunto confundida y sin comprender al escuchar tal nombre-

Marcus: una ciudad es un poblado, con estructuras como casas tan grandes que se pierden de vista y tan anchas que abarcarían cientos de cubos, calles estrechas y otras anchas carentes de color o naturaleza –explico vagamente y de manera superficial lo que para el una ciudad representaba-

Mindy: ¿y porque decidiste salir de un lugar así? –comento comprendiendo solo una parte de sus razones de abandonar su hogar-

Marcus: es un sitio normalmente aburrido y caótico donde nadie es tu amigo y mayormente eres visto como u peligro para quienes piensan diferente de ti... a algo me trajo a la fuerza aquí...pero ya tenia planeado Salir de ese lugar de todos modos...-dijo este terminando así de aclarar las dudas de aquella chica de cabello lila-

Mindy: vaya...no suena como un lugar muy agradable...pero...¿era lo suficientemente malo para abandonar a tu familia? –cuestiono una vez mas a aquel chico que acompañaba mientras sentía el sol calentarla cada vez mas-

Marcus: pues no lo hubiera sido de tenerla...mira niña...no tengo familia o amigos, una de las únicas 2 personas que estuvieron conmigo falleció al darme a luz...la otra desapareció a mis 10 años... –termino de explicar dejando escapar al final un suspiro de nostalgia al recordar a ambas personas-

Mindy: lo-lo siento no fue mi intención hacerte recordar eso.. –trato de disculparse tímidamente mientras veía al chico con una expresión melancólica.

Marcus: tranquila...tu no lo sabias –dijo a la chica dedicándole una tranquila sonrisa dándole a entender que estaba bien-

-Mindy ya se estaba cansando de estar en ese desierto, se sentía acalorada y con fatiga, fue por eso que se alegro de ver un nuevo bioma: fueron testigos de un valle nevado acompañaba a gigantescas montañas a sus alrededores-

-el chico al ver la nieve corrió apresurado, nunca antes había jugado con esta y se sentía como un niño al tenerla entre sus manos, la chica por otro lado reía al verlo jugar dejando aquella actitud seria y tranquila que siempre llevaba el-

-esta en su descuido no noto el como una errante bola de nieve hecha por el chico fue lanzada, dando como resultado que esta golpease a la chica suavemente en el abdomen, dándose cuenta que fue atacada ,Mindy, busca con su mirada a Marcus viéndolo asomarse fuera de una barrera de nieve mientras reía un poco-

Mindy: ¿acaso el niño del end quiere pelea? –comento sarcástica mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección de marcus luego de haber recojido algo de nieve y comenzar a moldearla para obtener una bola-

-el joven de piel clara escucho bien aquel comentario mas no lo entendió, supuso que fue una especie de referencia al mundo de los endermans con intención de insultarlo levemente. Pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia puesto que el juego había comenzado...-

-y así estuvieron persiguiéndose el uno al otro lanzándose esferas de escarcha fria por un aproximado de una hora, luego de la cual ambos se tiraron al suelo a descansar, el junto a ella, ambos viendo las nubes mientras dejaban que el frio suelo atenuara el calor de sus cuerpos-

-repentinamente Marcus se levanta del suelo tomando nieve para después hacerla bloque, la chica no sabia bien que trataba de hacer asi que solo vio el como colocaba 2 bloque seguidos de una calabaza-

Mindy: ¿que es eso? –cuestiona confusa las acciones del chico puesto que no había visto a nadie hacer eso antes-

Marcus: es extraño –comento para si mismo en un tono algo desilusionado puesto a que su creación no había tomado vida como estaba previsto por el-

-mas a los pocos segundos luego de que el joven pronunciase esas palabras aquella formación de bloques comenzó a temblar suavemente, cosa que ni Marcus ni Mindy notaron, pero si notaron el tenue brillo que comenzó a salir de los agujeros de la calabaza, brillo que se intensificaba  
a cada segundo dando como resultado una luz enceguesedora, ante esta luz ambos se cubrieron los ojos para que su visión no acabase lastimada por esta luminicensia-

-unos momentos después la luz se había extinguido por completo por lo cual ambos dejan de cubrirse el rostro para así ver lo que tenían en frente-

-lo que alguna vez fue solo una estructura vertical de 2 bloques de nieve bajo una calabaza ahora era un ser de aspecto humano, mas específicamente parecía ser femenino, este lucia una piel color durazno y un cabello largo anaranjado y suelto, cabello que llegaba a la cintura, sobre su cabeza un gorro naranja que simulaba ser una calabaza sonriente, llevaba un abrigo blanco con pequeños detalles dorados que tenían la forma de copos de nieve y en sus pies botas marrones para invierno-

-esta chica recién abría sus ojos ,los cuales eran de un color dorado brillante, mirando hacia el par de jóvenes, miro a Mindy con curiosidad y al ver a Marcus una sonrrisa es marcada en su rostro-

?: Buenos dias creador, es un gusto conocerlo -fu todo lo que dijo esta nueva chica que miraba de manera tranquila al chico, su voz era suave y dulce al igual que un tanto infantil-

-por otro lado Marcus no sabia que decir, sabia que su estructura podía tomar vida mas no espero a que luciera como una persona o siquiera que fuera un ser inteligente y consciente puesto que en el juego siempre los vio como simples formas de vida artificial que se movían al azar y no pensaban-

Marcus: em.. hola...¿quien eres?–pregunto aun confundido puesto a que la verdad no esperaba este resultado-

?: soy el golem de nieve que usted acaba de crear...-trato de explicarse sin entender la confusión de aquel que le dio la vida-

Mindy: ¿como te llamas? –fue el turno de la chica araña cuestionar a la nueva integrante del grupo, cabe destacar que en su voz se podía apreciar un poco de recelo-

?: pues eso debería decírmelo el –en ese momento mira a Marcus- el es mi creador, el debería ponerme mi nombre –da su punto a entender al par de jóvenes frente a si-

Marcus: ...bueno...que tal...SnowFlake? -dijo mencionando el primer nombre que pudo llegar a su mente, no estaba mal según el, copo de nieve en el ingles sonaba mejor para el- si no te gusta puedo pensar en uno mejor luego...

SnowFlake: me parece perfecto creador –le comento al chico interrumpiéndolo para que entendiera que aquel nombre era de su agrado- y si no fuera mucho pedir me gustaría acompañarlos en su viaje en busca de aventuras –pidio amablemente aquella chica de pelo naranja esbozando una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos-

Mindy: como sabes que estamos viajando? –cuestiono a la nueva integrante puesto a que hasta ahora esa información no le había sido dada, luego de preguntarle miro a Marcus para ver que el también tenia aquella duda reflejada en la expresión de su rostro-

SnowFlake: al ser creados, los golems sin importar especie toman una copia de todos los recuerdos de sus creadores para tener nociones del mundo, es un mecanismo de supervivencia puesto a que si son abandonados luego de su creación no sabrian valerse de si mismos para vivir y morirían al no saber hacer nada, seriamos como simples bebes... –les explico al par de jóvenes el porque tenia esa habilidad, Marcus tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Mindy parecía procesar la información aun-

Marcus: Pues sera un placer que vengas con nosotros -dijo de manera energética mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica, luego de esto aquel chico comienza a caminar-

-el viaje seguía con normalidad, Marcus caminando del lado derecho con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba a Mindy y SnowFlake conversar, se alegro por esto puesto a que lucían como amigas. Por otro lado Mindy se sentía mal de haber juzgado a Snow como una intrusa ya que hasta ahora se había comportado de una manera dulce y simpática con ella llegando le a agradar realmente-

-ya habían transcurrido un par de horas desde la creación de aquella golem de nieve que llevaba por nombre SnowFlake, Marcus y Mindy pudieron ver en ella una actitud amable y servicial, en especial hacia su creador, dulce y cariños también dejaba escapar algunas veces un lado infantil justificado puesto a que aparentaba tener un mínimo de 17 años es apenas tenia menos de 1 día de vida. Luego de haber caminado lo suficiente para cruzar todo aquel bioma nevado que vio nacer a SnowFlake encontraron una serie de montañas gigantescas con agujeros en si...estos con mucho esfuerzo y por pura diversión escalaron una de estas para al llegar a su sima la cual a pesar de estar a una altura considerable era nada mas y nada menos una extensa planicie desde la cual se podían ver las demás montañas y el sol ocultarse entre estas, las chicas veían el sol ocultarse sentadas en el suelo mientras que por otro lado el chico construía lo que parecía ser una casa de proporciones mediana, nada extravagante pero lo suficientemente grande para moverse dentro de esta con comodidad-

-al terminar de hacer esto Marcus termina colocando dentro de la casa algunos cofres hornos y antorchas para luego así llamar a las chicas ya que el sol se había ocultado por completo dando paso a la noche y a la luna la cual reclamaba en cielo como suyo ahora. De noche no faltaría mucho tiempo para que aquellas criaturas malvadas hicieran acto de presencia...si ofender claro a su amiga la araña, la cual hasta ahora había sido el único mob "hostil" que conocía, el hostil lo decía entre muchas comillas puesto a que hasta ahora no había demostrado ningún rastro de violencia...se preguntaba si ella era la única con esa forma semi humana...esta noche lo descubriría pues esta noche a diferencia de las demás saldría solo a buscar batalla-

-dentro de la casa este se preparaba, colocando materiales en la mesa de creación para así tener una armadura entera de hierro junto a una espada del mismo material, las chicas solo veían a este equiparse la armadura con espada en mano teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto-

Mindy: ¿que pretendes hacer con eso? –pregunto esperando la obvia respuesta...la cual la verdad no quería escuchar-

Marcus: ¿que no es obvio?, voy a salir a pelear!-comento energético haciendo movimientos muy improvisados de lucha y ladeando la espada de un lado a otro- ya sabes, pelear contra las criaturas y matarlas!

Mindy: ¡¿QUE?! –exclamo un tanto sorprendida pues sabia las intenciones del chico mas no esperaba que estuviera tan eufórico por esto- ...mira Marcus...podrás ser muy alto y todo...pero no pareces ser un muy buen luchador... –trato de doblegar el espíritu bélico del chico sin herir mucho su orgullo-

SnowFlake: ...es verdad creador...no me parece que sea buena idea salir así sin mas a buscar pelea...-fue el turno de la golem de nieve de intervenir en aquellos pensamientos violentos que planeaba seguir el chico-

Marcus: a ver... –pequeña pausa- no hace falta llamarme "creador" todo el tiempo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, soy tu amigo no una figura de autoridad mayor –dijo mirando a la chica del abrigo blanco- y tu –mira a su amiga arácnida- que te hace pensar que no soy todo un luchador mortal –le dijo haciendo una pose de "caballero de brillante armadura" mientras sentía su orgullo subir lentamente-

Mindy: no quise decir que no lo parecieras...-pronuncio estas palabras tratando de no hacer caer en picada el orgullo de Marcus- que tal si SnowFlake y yo vamos contigo?...por pura diversión

Marcus:... si, estaría bien que saliéramos todos –y así aquel trió salio, el chico armado y las chicas con el para que no se metiera en problemas...¡que les deparara el destino, eso sera un recuerdo que se cuente en otra ocasión...-

* * *

-frialdad...oscuridad y vació era lo que se podía apreciar en este momento, una llanura de un color negruzco cautivarte totalmente plana, de arboles formados por lo que parecían ser huesos y tejido latente y llena de criaturas tan grotescas que parecían ser sacadas de una mente enferma tomaba presencia ahora, en esta llanura no existía o se veía nada que pareciera morvidamente normal...nada excepto un par de luces blancas brillantes cuya luz apenas se podía ver , pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse notar, cerca de estas un pequeño murmullo se escuchaba, era inentendible lo que se decía pero si se podía escuchar con claridad una leve risa que vino después de que aquel par de luces dejara de brillar para que luego toda esa escena se desvaneciera como si de una simple ilusión se hubiese tratado-


End file.
